The Leprechaun
by anniearmitage
Summary: Part Four of Horror & Love Series
1. Chapter 1

The school bell rings, signaling the end of the day's teaching. I couldn't wait for school to be over because I was having a pretty dull day. Nothing to get excited over or look forward to. I was actually thankful to be a senior and driving a car. There was no problem with the bus besides hearing all the other teenagers gripe or become hiped up on something completely useless. As I reached my car, pulling my keys out of my pocket, I heard some boys near by talking.  
"What is that, man?"  
"Yeah, it looks like something you'd get out of cereal box."  
"It's probly some shit he found on the ground."  
"No, I swear it's something you'll find interesting." I looked over and noticed four boys from my grade huddled together. The boys' names were Clay, Seth, Alex, and Dallas. I stared at them and saw them looking at something in Dallas's noticed me and nudged Seth next to him, immediately making the whole group notice me staring.  
"What do you want, weirdo?" Clay asked.  
"Nothing, asshole," I remark. I was really not in a good mood now. I really wasn't fond of these guys at all. Seperately, they've been jerks to me in the past. I don't have one great memory of them. Well, I looked down at Dallas's clenched hand and grew curious.  
"What's in your hand, Dallas?"  
"Why should I tell you? You wouldn't have any interest with it."  
"Oh, come on," Alex urges,"She can look." They come over to my car and Dallas shows me a gold coin. _This is what they've been so crazy about? It's just an old coin that's probably worth a lot today._ He saw my disapproving face and closed his hand.  
"I found this yesterday near the river and did some research on it," he started to say,"It's a leprechaun's gold." I look up at him in a way that said are-you-kidding-me?  
"A _leprechaun_? Are you serious?"  
"Yes. Do you know what this means?"  
"You're high off some weird shit."  
"No. I made a wish on this last night and my wish came true. We can wish for what ever we want." For some reason, I was hoping I'd just walked into the twilight zone, because this was crazy. I became really agitated with these guys' idiotic beliefs and took the coin.  
"So, if this is true then I wish you four would die." I flipped it and it landed on the ground.  
"What the hell?" Clay asks, pushing me onto my car.  
"That was pretty stupid of you, bitch," Seth says in my ear. I felt scared but thankfully I still had my keys in my hand.  
"Now, that's no way to treat a lass," a voice says near the hood of my car. I look up and see a small guy on top of my car. He's dressed in old century green clothing, has red hair, sharp nails, and what appears to be either bumpy or wrinkly skin. He sounded Irish by the his voice and kind of looked as such. What I wanted to know is how he got here so quickly and without any of us noticing.  
"Who the fuck are you?" Seth asks.  
"Why, can't you tell? I'm a leprechaun."  
"Oh, so you're a leprechaun?" Alex laughs.  
"Why, of course. Can I have me gold coin back?"  
"So, it's yours?" Dallas asks holding it up to the strange man.  
"Yes, me good lad. Thank you for returning it." He reached for it but Dallas jerked it out of his way. The others laughed to this while I stood there staring.  
"That was quite rude, you know? You shouldn't treat others like that. Especially a leprechaun."  
"This guy is funny," Seth remarks, trying to immitate the man. This small man looked really annoyed and about to hit someone with his walking stick thing. They looked back at him on the roof of my car and saw that he disappeared.  
"Where'd he go?"  
"I'm down here, lad." We all look down to see Seth get stabbed in the eye with the man's walking stick. It went all the way through his skull from the right eye socket. The stick was taken out and Seth fell to the ground, dead. The man turned around and looked up at Dallas.  
"Give me the coin." Alex and Clay tried to tackle the man but ended up getting stabbed by a knife that came out of the tip of the walking stick. They died instantly. Dallas was too scared and ran off. The next thing I saw was him flying through the air and being impaled by a limb of a tree. The coin fell out and was retrieved by the small man. I stared in shock at the scene that just occured.  
"What the hell, are you?" I asked him.  
"I told you, lass. I'm a leprechaun."  
"How am I going to explain this to the police?" I started noticing everyone looking at the dead bodies around me.  
"We can talk about this over tea." I grew confused and saw him disappear again.  
"What the-"  
"I'm in here, lass." He was in the passenger side of my car, waving at me. I climbed in and put the keys in the ignition.  
"Why are you even wanting me to bring you with me?"  
"I need a place to stay for a little while. Is that a problem?"  
"It is when I'm carrying a murderer to my house."  
"Why can't we just talk about this over tea?" I slammed my head on the wheel in annoyance. Finally, I drive out of the school parking lot and head home with a little crazy killer in my passeger seat.


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped through the front door with that small man behind me. I couldn't deny that he had some strange things about him so I guess I had to call him a leprechaun. I knew my dad wouldn't believe any of this. I seemed to notice that he was not home and decided to go up to my room. I almost made it up the stairs when I heard the leprechaun yell from the living room.  
"I thought we were having tea!" I groaned and came back down to see him sitting on the couch. I went in the kitchen and started making the tea wondering why I didn't just throw him out when I had the chance. Coming back in with the tea, I gave him some and sat down in dismay. This was not how I wanted my Tuesday to go.  
"Ah, a very fine tea you've made," he said after a few sips. I just stared at him as he drank. I was really getting annoyed.  
"Why did you decide to come here?" I asked.  
"I told you. I need a place to stay for a while."  
"Why couldn't you go somewhere else?"  
"Do you dislike my company?"  
"Kind of. You just followed me after you killed four guys at my school."  
"That was your wish, no?"  
"Yeah, but I didn't know it would come true. I thought they were joking around."  
"Well, I would've killed the one who took my coin anyways."  
"Why?"  
"I don't like people stealing me gold."  
"He stole it?"  
"I dropped it, he found it, he didn't return it, and I killed him."  
"What's so important about your gold coin? Is it an antique or family heirloom?"  
"No. It was me 100th piece that I've been missing."  
"Really?"  
"I'll prove it to ya." He points his right index finger at the coffee table and made a pot of gold appear. There were gold pieces all the way to the top, almost overflowing the pot.  
"Wow, you really are a leprechaun." I picked up a gold piece and examined it in the light. It looked quite old and very real. I tried bending it and it was as stiff as any other coin. I put it back in the pot and started sipping on my tea again. I looked over at the leprechaun to see him look at in shock.  
"What?" I asked, confusion written all over my face.  
"You're not going to try and steal it?"  
"Ugh, no. Why do you ask?"  
"Don't you feel overcome with greed by seeing it?"  
"No. I'm not greedy. Besides, it is yours so why bother?"  
"That's quite unusual. Don't all mortals become greedy from the sight of gold?"  
"Many but not every single person on Earth are like that."  
"But why do you not want to have any of this? It's such a great thing."  
"I can't find any use for it or money. I grew up without much so I don't really care for money. I know I'll have to use it in every day life but I could really care less about it."  
"Hmmm, strange. What is your name by the way?"  
"Nicole Alkins."  
"Do you mind if I stay for a few days?"  
"Yes actually. Don't you have some other place to go to?"  
"I can find that out tomorrow." I sighed and finished my tea brfore putting it down. Really screwed up Tuesday, I'll tell you that. I was starting to really wish I were in the twilight zone right now. It would probably make more sense to me if I were.  
"Do you have any whiskey?"  
"Huh?"  
"Whiskey. Do you have any?"  
"Ugh, no. My dad has beer, though."  
"Beer? What's that?"  
"Sort of like whiskey but a different taste."  
"Have you drank it before?"  
"No. I've smelled it." I took the cups, put them in the sink, and led him to the refrigerator. I took a can, opened it, and gave it to him. He drank a sip and made a satisfied face. Then, he started chugging down the whole can. _Shit, that's right,_ I thought to myself, _He's Irish. He can hold his liquer or beer pretty good. I'm screwed!_ He got another beer and started drinking that one too. I then heard a car pull into the driveway. It was my dad.


	3. Chapter 3

My dad pulled into the driveway next to my car. I was screwed. How could I explain to him that there's a leprechaun in our house, drinking his beer. Then I remembered that my dad was so close to his beer that it meant so much more to him than anything else. If one can was misplaced, he'd be up my ass. I grabbed the leprechaun and forced him into my bedroom.  
"What is it, lass? I'm trying to enjoy a good drink."  
"Look, just stay in here until I come back. Got it?"  
"What's the trouble?"  
"I'll explain later. Just stay up here." I heard the front door open and my dad's footsteps making his way to the fridge.  
""What the fuck happened to my beer?" he yelled. I came running down to see my dad's face was furious.  
"Nicole Alkins, what the hell did you do to my beer?"  
"I had a friend over and she started drinking. I couldn't stop her until you showed up and she escaped out the back door." Yeah, I said 'she' because my dad doesn't like me having boys over. He assumes bad things will happen if I do. He gives me a stern warning to tell my friend and I retreat to my room. The leprechaun was sitting on my bed counting his gold pieces. I sat on the floor and just watched him count. After he does that he starts asking me about myself. We end up learning about each other. I also agreed to let him stay for the night and had later went to bed. The next morning, he was still asleep so I thought I'd get an early shower before school. When I peeked through the bathroom door, he was still asleep. I began drying myself off, not thinking he'd wake up at any second.  
"Hey, lass-" I turned around as he spoke and screamed. He was standing at the door in shock as I tried to cover myself. It was no use because I knew he'd already seen me naked.  
"Get out!" I yelled and slammed the door quickly. This was getting out of hand. I just _had_ to take a shower when he was here. I don't even know how he was going to react to me now. Was he going to be creeped out, perverted, or whatever else? I put my clothes on and walk out to see him sitting on my bed again.  
"Hey, you didn't see anything, did you?" _Of course he did, dumbass. What do you think?_  
"I saw nothing but your pale body of an angel." Okay, that had to be untrue because my body was as normal as anyone else's. That is unless paleness was normal.  
"Look, that wasn't supose to happen. Can we just forget this little incident?"  
"How can I forget? I can't remember the last time I've seen a girl nude."  
"Well, try because I don't like people seeing my bare skin."  
"A shy one, aren't we?"  
"Yes. Very shy. Look, we'l talk about this later. I need to get to school. And don't spend your whole day imagining me naked." I picked up my backpack and head out the door to my car. Hopefully, today will be a little better. When I got to school, I was thankful that when the police questioned me they didn't suspect me of anything. Although, getting to class, I wished they sort of did so that they could take me away. The leprechaun was in the middle of a crowd of students who were asking him questions about him. He saw me and walk over.  
"Hello, nice to see you again, Nicole."  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
"I just wanted to see you."  
"Well, you saw me. Now go back home."  
"Are you bothered of my presnce now?"  
"Yes. I'm in school and I really don't need any guests from home following me where ever I go."  
"So, you want me to go now?"  
"Yes. Go. I don't bother you so do the same in return, please."  
"Fine, I'll see you at home after school." He disappeared after the teacher came in to calm the other students down. I really was having a weird week.


	4. Chapter 4

Through the whole week and the next week, the leprechaun has been showing up at random moments while I was in school. I had to keep making up excuses and bring him out of the building when this happened. But when he wasn't showing up at my school, he'd be annoying me at home. He would rhyme about me constantly, get closer to me many times, and I couldn't get any sleep because the things he'd say to (Trust me, you don't want to know what he says!). Then Sunday, before preparing for school I had to make a compromise with him.  
"Hey, leprechaun."  
"Yes, deary?"  
"No offense, but you're getting annoying with what you've been doing for the past week."  
"What? Exprecessing me love to you? How's that annoying?"  
"You do it constantly. That's what makes it annoying."  
"How else can I express me love to you?"  
"You can express all you want when I come home in the afternoon. Just stop appearing everywhere unexpectedly."  
"Well, what do I do all day?"  
"You can read a book or something, can't you?"  
"I guess but what if I want to be with you?"  
"Count your gold. If you can't fight your urge for me then try to fight it with your obsession with that gold."  
"Ah, I think I'll do that." With that taken care of, I felt a haevy weight lifted off my shoulders. The next few weeks were kind of normal. That is if housing a leprechaun in your bedroom who has a strange obsession with you is considered normal. One day, I was in the bathroom, just doing my business when I heard some giggling girls come in. I peeked through the crack and saw that it was no more than the whores of the school, Laura and Brittany.  
"How was Steven?" Brittany asked, her best friend,"Was he alright?"  
"Not as good as Ben." They giggle about their little whore jokes. I rolled my eyes and continued my business. I nearly ran out of piss when I heard them talking about the leprechaun.  
"That guy was pretty good the other night," Laura giggled.  
"Yeah, tell me about it. He was the best so far. At least, that's what I think."  
"I think you're right. I hope he comes back."  
"I thought he agreed he would."  
"I'm just saying, some of them just never show up when they say they are."  
"Come on, we better not be late for class."  
"Why hurry?" They giggled one last time before going on their skimpy little way. I was so upset. He's been hanging out with those sluts all this time? How could he? He's a huge lie to say that he loved me yet go play with those skanks (As you can tell, I know a lot of words that mean women who go out or sleep around with so many guys). I spent the rest of the day thinking of what an ass this guy was. I was surprised that I didn't get caught speeding for the way I was driving that afternoon. I marched in the house and stormed up the stairs. I was freaking pissed off. When I got to my room, I saw him counting his gold again. _Nothing better to do, you little liar?_  
""Hi, Nicole. Why the stern face?"  
"Oh, like you don't know?"  
"I don't." I picked him up by the collar and forced him to the wall.  
"You been screwing around with Laura and Brittany? You don't really love me, do you? You're a lie!" He stared in shock as I told him the conversation I heard in the bathroom. He disappeared before I could speak any more of it.  
"Oh, me confused love."  
"What did you say?"  
"I admitt. I did talk to those ladies but they threw the same disgusted looks I always recieve, except from you of course."  
"Okay. Why did they say that you were with them the other night?"  
"How could I have been there if I was trying to woo you every night for the past weeks?" Okay, he did have a point there. All those nights at my side and never feeling him leave. So, I guess he spoke the truth. Those whores were just probably trying to get to me. It worked but now it's taken care of.  
"Sorry about that. I guess I'm easy to become angered."  
"'Tis all right, lass. So, you like me?"  
"What?"  
"The way you were mad at me when you thought I was lying to you. You liked me, didn't you?" I sighed and sunk down onto my bed.  
"I guess you're right." He crawled on top of me, our faces extremely actually felt strange because I thought of him more as a friend. I guess, in the end, many friendships end like this. His long red hair brushed against my face, so I put it behind his ear. He seemed more attractive in my eyes now. Maybe it was a good thing that he accidently saw me naked. Okay, maybe not but still. He rubbed his fingers across my face, his nails scraping against my skin. I couldn't take the silent gazing and kissed him on the lips. It was a strange sort of love between mortal and leprechaun. Something incredible and unique all at once. But doing this meant I had to be married to him. Somehow, though, I didn't mind. Being with him felt right. We were wedded several nights after that and not only did I have a husband but my dad didn't know he had a new son-in-law. I guess you could say this was a pretty happy ending.


	5. Epilogue

We sat around in my living room of my new home. The leprechaun and I had decided to move out of my dad's house after graduation. Well, you must admitt that it would be hard to get intimate in your parent's house. Very uncomfortable too. Over this year, we've gotten ever so closer to each other. It's funny that we haven't had any children yet. We've talked about it for so long, it's strange that we didn't make one yet.  
"Hey, babe?" His looks at me instantly.  
"Yes, me sweet?"  
"We could have a child any time we wanted, right?"  
"Yes, of course. Any time we wished."  
"What about now?" He chuckled at this.  
"Of course." He disappeared and reappeared beside me on the couch.  
"We could make one right now if you wish," he says. I giggle and let him lead me to the bedroom...

So, all in all, we had a nice life together with our son, Jack (I like the name because it reminds me of Jack the Ripper. I know, I'm awful). He grew up to be like his father. I couldn't ask for more than those two (I don't think the leprechaun could either!).


End file.
